The present invention relates to a recording apparatus having a recording head which performs recording on a recording medium, and adapted to transport a tray as a transported member on which an optical disk as an example of a recording medium is mounted.
Further, the invention relates to a liquid ejection apparatus. Here, the liquid ejection apparatus includes not only a recording apparatus such as a printer, a copier and a facsimile machine which is configured to eject ink from a recording head to perform recording on a recording medium, but also an apparatus configured to eject liquid, in place of the ink, adapted to required use from a liquid ejection head (corresponding to the recording head) toward a target medium (corresponding to the recording medium), thereby the ejected liquid lands on the target medium.
As the liquid ejection head, other than the recording head, includes a colorant ejection head used for fabricating a color filter of a liquid crystal display or the like, an electrode material (conductive paste) ejection head used for forming an electrode of an organic EL display, a field emission display (FED) or the like, an organic body organic material ejection head used for fabricating a biochip, a sample ejection head as a precision pipette or the like.
There is an ink jet printer (hereinafter, referred to as “printer”) as an example of a recording apparatus capable of directly recording information on a label face of an optical disk represented by a compact disk. That is, after setting the optical disk as the recording medium on a tray as a plate-shaped transported member, the tray is transported on a sheet transporting path by a transporting roller, to be subjected to the recording operation.
In such a printer, a guide (attachment) for guiding the tray is detachably provided in a front side of the apparatus. Upon the execution of the recording operation with respect to the optical disk, the guide is attached and the tray is inserted to the inside of the apparatus by way of the guide. The tray is thus fed by the transporting roller to the recording start position while being supported by the guide (see, for example, Japanese Patent Publication No. 2003-211757A). Besides, it is configured that a recording medium such as a cut sheet is automatically fed from a feeding device provided separately from the guide.
In such a conventional printer, since the guide is detachably provided with respect to the apparatus body, it is necessary to manage the guide separately when it is not used. That is, it is necessary to again attach the guide to the printer body. It is hence not user-friendly.